


Home

by Ro_Nordmann



Series: Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP | JB Style [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bookshop AU + Love Confessor (Character A confessing their love for Character B to Character C), F/M, Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP, Tumblr Prompt, bookshop au, love confessor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann
Summary: At this very moment he needed her, his best friend, the most important person in his life. He stared at his phone as if willing it to ring and find that it was her wanting to hear his voice, so much like he wished to hear her laugh and guess what she was wearing.Blue.Blue is a good color on you, Brienne. Brings out your eyes. I love your eyes.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roccolinde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roccolinde/gifts).

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

** Home **

* * *

It was the corner bookshop on 7th Avenue. The last of the remaining type of stores run by the same owner for thirty years and not a chain store, impersonal and full of sales and stupid tourists getting souvenirs no one wants. Jaime liked walking in and smelling the old books in the air. It was whole different experience that simply helped calm him down and maybe forget his miserable existence.

He was coming closer to that date. He was meant to have accomplish so much by age 40. And what did he had to show for? Only disappointment after disappointment and now his father was dying in that ICU room, full of drugs and stuck to a respirator. The doctors were waiting for all his children to sign the form and take him off the machines. His sister had bailed on them and left the country with her three children. Being a recent widow with a significant insurance check, Cersei didn’t give a fuck what happened with her bastard father and how nothing she did was ever enough in his eyes. As for Tyrion, the youngest son had been the biggest disappointment since birth, even though he was the closest one who resembled the great Tywin Lannister’s character and business acumen. 

The cup on his hand was still hot, warming his insides with each sip. He was waiting for her, the only person who would understand him and had already lived through losing her parents. Curiously, they had met inside this very bookshop about five years ago. It had been a rainy day and Jaime had come in trying to escape the gusty winds and stay dry until the rain died down and he could walk comfortably without bumping into umbrellas and get his coat all musty. The heaters were on that day, that he felt refresh immediately. He had ordered a double expresso and a scone. With his phone turned off, he proceeded to check the sci-fi section, when he accidentally hit a wall…well not a wall exactly, but a tall, broad-chested, woman with the most amazing eyes, so blue and clear, he could swim in them and feel like home. That’s what she had become since that very first day.

Home.

Why it had taken him so long to admit it?

Sadly, Brienne Tarth had moved away about six months ago, following a job opportunity in another city. But for Jaime it felt like she had been running away…from life…from him. At this very moment he needed her, his best friend, the most important person in his life. He stared at his phone as if willing it to ring and find that it was her wanting to hear his voice, so much like he wished to hear her laugh and guess what she was wearing. 

Blue.

_Blue is a good color on you, Brienne. Brings out your eyes. I love your eyes_. 

Only a text from Tyrion saying he better come back soon. The doctors were ready for them. There was no more time wasting. Tywin Lannister was set to meet the Stranger that afternoon. Jaime used a napkin to dry his suddenly wet eyes, discreetly looking around hoping no one had taken notice. It was then he saw auburn hair, in waves and another pair of blue eyes he knew so well.

The one and only, Sansa Stark, also known as Brienne’s best friend from college. His legs took him without prompt towards the young woman. She was smiling, white teeth shining under the fluorescent lighting. She was accompanied by a young man…what was his name. Jaime also recognized him. He had worked with Brienne, as an assistant of sorts. 

Pod. 

Podrick Payne. 

“Sansa? Sansa Start?” At the sound of his voice, Sansa stopped flirting with Pod and turned to Jaime, her eyes opened wide, in shock. “Jaime? How are you? It’s been ages since we last saw each other…at Brienne’s goodbye party? You look…awful.” Pod snorted and then looked apologetic, “Sorry, sir. I heard your father is at the hospital. I’ve been temping for your brother.” Jaime nodded and focused on Sansa, “May I speak with you, Sansa?” Getting the message, Pod left them alone, standing in line at the coffee stand.

Sansa stared at the floor, feeling awkward at being alone with Jaime. He was Brienne’s friend…always friend, nothing more. The silence made her snap, “What do you want, Jaime?” Her sudden change in attitude startled Jaime into an abrupt response, “Have you seen her? Talk with her? I-I miss her, so much…” She shook her head, “You really are a clueless, grown-ass man. How many fucking years did you string her along? She loved you, warts and all, with the dysfunctional family, the hangups, the trust issues and that night…you know. I know, but you seemed to have forgotten. Bri had enough. Have the balls to even say it for once in your life, Jaime!”

The barrage of words felt like stabs into his chest, each getting deeper and deeper. Yes, he wasn’t blameless in the fuck up that had ended his relationship with Brienne. Could he even say one thing to make up for every lost opportunity?

“I-I have no excuses left…You’re right, Sansa. It’s done and I can’t take it back. What matters is that she is where she wants to be…I only want her to be happy, even if I never get to see her again. I deserve my punishment, for being a coward shit head who did not tell the very first day that she was worth it, that she is the best thing that ever happened in my life. I will never have that. It’s a one-time lifetime thing. And she’s my lobster, she’s my penguin, therefore, I’m destined to be alone until I die. I’m stuck with watching my brother fuck his whores and drown himself in scotch. That’s what I have in my future. Not blue eyes that make alive, and give me hope. Thank you for giving me my comeuppance. Have a great day, Sansa. Bye, Pod.”

Jaime grabbed his coat, leaving his unfinished coffee on the table and walked away. He knew that he would never come back to that lovely bookstore. It would only remind him of how much he had failed her. How much he had failed at life.  


**Author's Note:**

> [Roccolinde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roccolinde/pseuds/Roccolinde) thanks for sending me this prompt, even if it made you sad how I wrote it.


End file.
